Beyblades go marching
by redmoonqueen
Summary: Two words: military camp. find a cool twist in chapter three.
1. New Threat

**A new threat**

Characters: Tala, Kai, Spencer, Ian, and Bryan (non yoai) sorry, but I hate that stuff. DON'T KILL ME! (Runs off in fear.)

Disclaimer: _I'll own Beyblade the moment I start enjoying being shot at and find being stabbed in the eye a fun activity. Not bloody likely._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold morning in Russia. The sun had been over the horizon for a few hours now. The rays were just now starting to awaken a sleeping Tala. The red head stirred underneath his tornado of blankets and sheets, refusing to accept the morning sun. He finally chanced a peek at the alarm clock on the dresser next to him. 11:49.

'_Oh _shit!' He dove out of bed and stumbled over some scattered cloths that conquered his floor. He reached the bathroom only to find out that there was no toilet paper left in the bathroom. '_That little midget._' He stormed to the top on the steps further down the hall.

"IAN YOU DUMB PIECE OF CRAP! NEXT TIME YOU DO THIS, I'M GANNA SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

"Good morning to you too Tala!" called the short blader back to his captain. "You're mover Bryan." They were playing a game of poker in the kitchen, while Spencer was busy doing the dishes. Kai, as always, was off in his own little world in the corner of the living room. "I'm good, you?" "I'll pick up two." He then proceeded to lay the two cards face down on the table, then coughed and dropped one. "Opps, silly me" he said with an '_innocent_' look on his face. Bryan simply scoffed at the tiny one. Ian went to pick up the cards, but in mid-bend, he switched out the two top cards on the main deck with two of his own. Then gathered up the cards and strolled back to the table.

"Okay, I'm back." Ian said with a smile.

"I can see that" the Falcon said with a you're-an-idiot tone in his voice. "What are you cards already." Ian smirked and laid down his cards.

"Three queens, in you're face Bryan." He then started to grab his treasure of jolly ranchers and pixie sticks.

"Not so fast there tiny." Bryan slyly placed down his hand and chuckled, "Royal flush! You lose again you little punk." He picked up his reward, and headed to the T.V. area. Ian was speechless to say the least.

"Oh, and Ian," the older blader looked over to the still spellbound player, "next time you try to cheat, I'm gonna rip you a new one." This made Ian whimper slightly, knowing full well of what Bryan could do to him. The Falcon chuckled once more and flopped himself down on the coach. He grabbed the remote and turned on some cartoons.

"Aren't you a little old to be watching cartoons?" Kai had finally spoken after, what had seemed like hours, of silent.

"Pfft. No way, cartoons rock."

The two tone haired boy simply rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. Moments later, Tala came running down the stairs and into the kitchen with the others.

"It's about time you woke up," Spencer said as he was drying off the last of the dishes, "I was starting to think you were in a coma again."

"Shut up! My stupid alarm clock didn't go off, and I need to be at the conference in twenty minutes." Tala was franticly looking for his keys with a plain piece of bread in his mouth. "Damnnit, where are they?"

"If you're looking for your keys they're in the foot powder." Spencer informed the now frustrated captain.

"Why the hell is it in the.." Tala was interrupted when Ian shouted that it was 12:05 from across the room. "Crap, I got to go!" He retrieved his keys and raced out the door. Bryan, still lying on the coach, turned the T.V. back off and headed for the kitchen. Kai was now drinking a cup of coffee. Spencer was by the window also enjoying a cup. He peeked out the window and then turned to Kai.

"Hey Kai, you do know that Tala just got his listens last week right?"

"Yeah, so what?" He could really care less.

"So you do know that he just took your car right?"

"WHAT!?!" Kai leaped to the window to see Tala driving down the street with his car.

"Why that little.."

"Easy dude, we don't want you to lose it again. Remember the last time you got all worked up when Ian used your head phones for a day? You tried to rape him with his own beyblade" said the blond as he sat down at the table.

"Oh yeah, that was funny" chuckled Bryan.

"No it wasn't!" Ian protested

"Oh yes it was. He was almost as bad as I am to you." Bryan gloated. Ian simply pouted and stuck his tong out at the falcon.

"Well, he's just lucky he ran off before I could catch him. Anyway it's past noon. It should be warm enough to practice with out _too much_ of a hassle. Come on." It was obvious that Kai had no intension on staying inside all day. He would have left hours ago if it weren't for the fact that Mr. Dickenson had told them to stay in a group. He was responsible of a lot a bladers, and didn't need any one to go missing for some reason. He even had their phone numbers. The young teens finished of their coffees and headed for the park.

Tala had returned from the conference a few hours later. He came to an apartment of pure emptiness. It didn't take him long to figure out where his comrades had gone. He turned back around and headed back outside to the park. He followed the rocky path until he could hear the sounds of beyblades crashing into each other and the sound of Kai summoning Dranzer. He found them soon after. It was Kai verses Spencer. The basic fire and water spout. He reached the others and was greeted with a silent nod from Ian. He simply sat down on a nearby bench next to his. Bryan was leaning against a tree in the shadows across from them. Tala crossed his legs and let out a light sigh.

"What's with you?" Ian had noticed the cold sweat trickling down Tala's face. The red head simply shook his head.

"I'll tell you after they are done."

Ian raised an eyebrow then looked at the Kai and Spencer, and then back at Tala a few seconds later.

"They're done." Ian stated simply.

Tala looked up and saw Spencer retrieving his beyblade from the far corner of the park. Tala gave another light sigh. '_That Kai could beat all four of us at the same time if he wanted to. However, I don't think he could beat __them_.'

"Okay, so what's up Tal?" Ian was still waiting for his answer. Tala stood up and signaled everyone to fallow him back inside. They followed him back up to the apartment. Once they were all in the living room, he suggested that they all have a seat. Kai took his normal spot up against the wall. "Well, what _is_ it?" Ian was getting impatient.

"Shut up Ian!" Bryan was getting tired of Ian's constant whining.

"Thank you Bryan." Tala gave him a light nod. "Now, at the meeting today, Mr. Dickenson had called all the leaders together for an urgent announcement." The word _urgent_ caught the boy's attention. "Apparently, he has been given threatening news of a new enemy trying to take over the beyblade industry, and it's not Boris, believe it or not"

"Same crap as ever." Bryan said as he leaned back further is his chair. Tala continued, "Although it maybe the same crap, these guys are much stronger than anything else that we've faced. Mr. Dickenson has suggested that we all train as a full beyblade group instead of a scattered one." This caused a few eyebrows to rise. "This new enemy calls them selves _The Enforcers_. They are very powerful and can easily destroy our beyblades with a single blow. At least, that's what Mr. Dickenson said." A loud sigh came from the four boys, and a low grunt from Kai.

"Anyway, he wants us all to pack our stuff and meet at the airport by 4:15 tomorrow morning."

"WHAT! How come?" Ian was not at all thrilled. Neither were the others, he was just the first to say something.

"Mr. Dickenson wants everyone to meet in Texas. He's already bought our tickets. Everyone will meet there at the same time."

"But _why_?" Ian whined

"IAN, SHUT UP ALREADY! What's done is done." Bryan snapped.

Spencer wanted a few questions answered before he headed up stairs. "You said that Mr. Dickenson wanted us in _Texas_? How did he manage to pay for all that for everyone?"

"This is _Mr. Dickenson_ we're talking about. He can do practically anything." Kai stated to the older teen. "But, what I want to know is why we're meeting in Texas?"

Tala had finally gotten tired of all the questions. He just wanted to rest. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Another large sigh rang inside the room.

* * *

**Phew! That took longer than I wanted it. Well, just in case you have not figured it out yet, I'm a bran new writer so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssse have mercy when you are reviewing my work. I know I it was long, but I didn't know how to end it.**

**Well, actually, review as you will, If you hate it then I'll try to tweak it a bit. Just no rude comments please. I'll see you the next time I feel like typing, or when ever I get the time.   Peace!!**


	2. Heading out

**Disclaimer: Hey this isn't even my computer, so what makes you think I own Beyblade. **

**Hey just to let you know, if want to add in your own character, you can. I WILL NOT take ownership of them, these are your people so yeah just have fun telling me about them. I'll explain more later. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Heading out**

This was just great. How on Earth did Mr. Dickenson think that everyone would be ready to leave in a matter of hours to catch a four a.m. plane ride? And out of the country no doubt. Mean yeah these _Enforcers_ did sound important, but there were still so many questions that needed to be answered. Who were they? What do they want with them? All this was running through the all boy's heads as they were packing their stuff. They only got to practice for a few hours today. Tala and Spencer left to go pick some last minute stuff from the store. Kai was up stairs folding his clothes. Bryan was in his room with the music blasting, making the walls vibrated around him. Needless to say, this annoyed the young phoenix; however, he chose to ignore it for the time being. Ian was running around trying to find his toothbrush and washcloth.

"Grrr…WHERE ARE THEY?" Ian was now _very_ frustrated. He was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. _What an idiot._

"What are you yelling about now Ian?" Kai was fed up with all the noise. He stormed out of his room to confront the tiny midget.

"I can't find my toothbrush OR my washcloth."

"Look, just get another washcloth from the closet." Ian nodded and ran down the hall and returned so after with a green cloth. "And as far as your toothbrush…" Kai turned to Bryan's room and banged on the door. A few seconds later the volume had gone down and Bryan cracked open the door, revealing part of his face.

"Yes?" he stated simply.

"Give the midget back his _damned_ toothbrush!" Kai just wanted a little peace, but that is asking for a bit much when he's with his friends.

"Okay."

He closed the door, shuffling could be heard through the door indicated that he had hid it somewhere. Moments later, the door was open once again. Bryan handed the toothbrush back to the big nosed blader.

"There you go." Bryan chuckled with a smile, or rather a smirk.

Ian was wondering what his problem was but decided it would be best if he finished packing up his things. After all, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. He gave the falcon one last look and then returned to his room after thanking the phoenix. Kai, however, was no fool.

"Alright, what did you do to it?" Kai just wanted a straight answer.

"It's been in my dirty sock drawer for _hours_." the older boy said with a slight chuckle. Kai just rolled his eyes and went back to his room. Bryan did the same. About an hour pasted, Tala and Spencer had emerged through the door. They bought some travel size items so they wouldn't need to be searched. That would be the last this they would need, to be searched at 4 a.m. would make anyone's day.

Once everyone was done, they all met in the kitchen to discus what the plan was as far as getting to Texas. They would be taking a plane straight there as far as they knew, and then they would be joined by the other bladers on a bus that would take them the rest of the way. Attached to the letter were some directions and weather reports for the next few months. It explained that they would be working as a team, however, it would not be like what they were use to. They would need to come fully prepared for some hard core training both physical and mental. They would need to bring some work out shoes and any medication they might need. This was going to be a very intense trip.

"That's exactly what _you _need Bryan, some mental training." Ian snickered, but it didn't last long as Bryan chucked a near by book at his friend's head. All this was getting confusing for the young falcon.

"Geez. This is insane. _I need a drink_." Bryan muttered to him self as he headed to the cabinets and pulled out some well aged vodka.

"Hey, put that away." Tala snapped at Bryan as he poured the alcohol into his mouth.

"Why?" Bryan was not about to say no to such a fine beverage.

"The last thing we need is for you to wake up with a hangover."

"For once, I actually agree with Tala." Kai said after taking a sip from his coffee.

"Hey, I'll do what ever the crap I feel like damn it!" He gulped down about two more shots of the burning liquid. He wiped his face and took a deep breath. That was some good vodka. He let out a small chuckle. Kai and Tala just looked at each and sighed.

"Whatever." Tala didn't feel like fighting with him right now, he just continued to read the letter Mr. Dickenson sent them. When he came to the last part of the paper, he looked…confused. The others noticed this and _as always_, Ian was the first to speak.

"What is it Tal?" He didn't respond, but just continued to read to himself. Ian looked a Spencer and Kai to see if they knew what was going on. Both teens simply shrugged. He then turned to Bryan. His vodka bottle had about a third in it now. Ian raised an eyebrow and wondered how on Earth the lavender hair boy could drink so much vodka and still be able to walk in a straight line. He had to do that a few times when he would get pulled over. Somehow he managed to dodge getting arrested each time. Ian finally snapped out of his daze when Spencer asked the same question as he did. This time they got a response.

"It says that we are going to be joined with some one at the airport."

"What? Who?" Ian was getting on everyone nerves again.

"It says her name is Flair. Apparently she lives in Texas as well and wants to learn more about beybladeing. She'll also be explaining more of what's going to happen. Fantastic," he muttered with sarcasm dripping out of his mouth.

"Well, at least we won't be completely lost." Spencer was trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah well, whatever, let's just get some rest while we can." He then turned to his now drunken friend. "And you! Stop drinking that stuff! I don't want you to puke in my car tomorrow like you did last time."

"You mean _my_ car!" Kai was not about to let a crazy ass driver like Tala claim his car. Bryan just looked them with a stupid grin on his face and gulped down a second bottle of the acidic drink. Some time while Tala was talking, Bryan had taken another bottle of vodka and, it too, was now empty. That _had_ to be at least ten shots he just drank.

"Okeey dokeey." was all he said.

They all headed up stairs and got ready for bed. They each went to their rooms and got into bed. They shared rooms since it was so small. Tala and Ian had one room, and Spencer and Bryan had a bunk bed in another room. Kai had a smaller room as he refused to share rooms with his teammates. Normally heading for bed when the sun was still up was just ludicrous. However, they figured it would be best not take any chances of being late. Each blade headed for their room and got into bed. Bryan took one more sip of a mini sized vodka bottle before hiding the rest under his pillow. Soon each boy had fallen to sleep.

_beep beep beep_

Tala's alarm went off and he was not at all happy to hear it. He turned it off and rolled in his bed. He laid there for, what seemed to be about five minutes, at least to him. He looked at his clock, but couldn't make out what it said. He let is brain register what it read and nearly freaked when he realized what it said. _3:12 a.m._

'_Oh shit.' _he burst out of bed and stumble over to Ian. He shook the poor boy until he finally got a response.

"Mmmph…what is it?" he said still half sleep.

"Ian, get up! We need to be on the plain in like an hour," the red head said still trying to wake his friend. It took a little bit, but Ian soon understood what the young wolf had said and looked at the clock. Sure enough, they had less than an hour to get ready, drive to the airport _and_ get through the luggage department, plus security.

"Oh shit!" he flew out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

'_That's one down, three to go'_.

Tala sighed. There was no way they were going to catch the plain on time. He stumbled around in the darkness and reached Bryan and Spencer's room. He tripped over one of Spencer's weights in the process.

'_Damn it, Spencer. Put your crap away.'_ he nearly shouted in his mind. He reached the bed and began to shake the blond blader. Tala really had to put in some effort to wake the big ogre. He finally started to stir and opened one eye to see his captain looking back at him with a worried look in his icy blue eyes. He knew this could only mean one thing...

"We slept in, didn't we?" His answer was a simple nod. "_sigh_ Alright, I'm up." He yawned as he stretched his arms. The blond tossed his sheet off his muscular frame and stretched the rest of his body. He picked up his shirt from the edge of his bed then headed for the second bathroom.

Tala was about to wake Bryan when he was suddenly greeted by the falcon's foot in his face. He took a few steps back and saw Bryan stumbling out of the top bunk of the bed. He dropped to the floor, got up, and nearly knocked over poor Tala as he ran out of the room. The red head peeked around the corner to see the falcon run past Spencer, beating him to the bathroom, and slam the door behind him. A few seconds later the sound of coughing and gagging came through the door, followed by light splashing of toilet water. Spencer simply folded his arm looked at Tala.

"Yeah, his throwing up again. This could take a while." he said bluntly. Tala growled in frustration.

"Stop getting so worked up. It's not like he didn't know this was going to happen." Tala whirled around to see Kai all dressed and ready standing right behind him. "Just go get ready, and be quick about it. We're already late." He then headed down stairs.

"Damn you Kai." he whispered under his breath. He ran back to his room to finish getting ready. He would need to brush his teeth in the kitchen sink. Once dressed, he ran down the steps and checked to see who all was down there. Kai had all his stuff and was drinking coffee. Spencer was taking everyone's stuff into the car, so he was ready to go. Ian has at the top of the steps bringing down the last of his bags.

'_Okay, Ian, Spencer, Kai, me…." _Bryan! Where was Bryan?

"Hey Ian, where's Bryan?" Tala asked the tiny one.

"Sir Pukes-a lot is dressed, but is still in the bathroom barfing up a lung." he said handing the final bag to Spencer. Ian found the falcon's suffering quite funny and laughed quietly to himself. Tala let out a loud groan of frustration and stormed to the bottom of the steps.

"BRAYN, stop what you're doing and GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!" He yelled.

The sound of flushing came ringing from up stairs and seconds later, Bryan came drooping down stairs lightly holding his stomach. He began to moan once he reached the last step.

"Hey, you brought this on your self, now let's go." Tala felt no pity toward the fallen blader. The teens all headed downs stairs, got into the car and drove off. Some how, they were able to beat the morning traffic and managed to reach the air port without too much trouble. They had to pull over a few times so Bryan could empty his stomach of any lingering alcohol. They checked in a few bags and by pasted security. They reached their gate and saw that no one was there.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Ian looked around to see if anyone was around. The only one there was a flight attendant closing the doors that lead to the plane.

Tala approached the young lady. "Excuse me, but is this the plan that is stationed for Colorado. The brown hair women turned and smiled.

"Ah, you must be the Blitzkrieg Boys. Mr. Dickenson told me about you guys. Yes this is your flight, but you must hurry, it is about to take off. She opened the door once again and pointed the way. "Enjoy your flight." she smiled. The teens ran past her and were able to enter the plain no problem. As they were finding their seats, Spencer had accidentally dropped his suitcase onto Ian's giant head as he was putting it away. Naturally, this caused Ian to say a few choice words to the mighty titan that towered over him. The blond simply shrugged and sat in his seat next to Kai, who was by the window. The announcements were made and they soon took off.

"_This had better be good._" Tala said to him self as they soared throw the Russian sky. "_Why on Earth are we going there anyway, and who's this Flair girl._" All this and much more ran through the wolf's mind.

It was a few hours before they landed in Georgia, the plane needed a quick check up that wasn't in the plan. They were able to get off the plane and take a beak from all the rush. Their plane wouldn't be departing for another half hour. They took this as an opportunity to eat and then hit the arcades. Kai stayed behind refusing to even be caught dead at a place like that. Of course the others didn't mind this one bit, the teens just left their stuff with him. Kai, however, wasn't to pleased being stuck as their bag boy. When the plane was calling for its passengers to board the plane again, he left their bags on the floor and boarded the plane by himself. This nearly caused the remaining four boys to miss their flight. But, as chance would have it, they made it before the plane cold take off. Kai was hoping they would've gotten lost along the way. All well, maybe next time.

The next stop was in Texas, they finally reached their destination after what appeared to be forever. The bladers retrieved their luggage and headed out side.

"That took to damn long, and why didn't they let me bring my bag of chips? It was unopened for Pete's sake!" Ian complained to the red head like he had a clue.

"I didn't know. Why the crap are you asking me so many fucking questions? Leave me alone!" he spat at the younger blader.

"Hey, could you two please shut the fuck up. I still have a hang over." Bryan was lightly rubbing his temple to ease the throbbing pain. That plane ride didn't help one bit for him. They headed out side and the same question popped into each of their heads.

'_What now?'_

"Hey Tala, what were we suppose to do when we got here," the blond muscle man asked.

"Weren't we supposed to meet someone here?" the midget was right for once as Tala checked the letter.

"HEY," came a voice off in the distance. The boys turned to see a young girl, looks to be about Ian's height, maybe less, running towards them at full speed. She had black hair with green tips and light green eyes. She had the same skin color as Rick, but just a little darker. She was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a navy blue jacket. As she approached the teens, she slowed herself to a steady walk. "Hey, you're Mr. Dickenson's group are you not?" she gasped in between breaths.

For a while, there was an occword silences. "Yes, that's us. Are you Flair?" Tala finally broke the silences.

"Yep, that's me. You must be Tala. Nice to finally meet you guys in person."

"What do you mean _finally_?" Bryan didn't like stalkers. He got enough of those back in Russia.

"I'll tell you everything later, for now, this is our ride let's go, the others are this way!" she pointed to a group of familiar faces that was near the other exit. They boys grabbed their belongings and followed the short child. The bus had just pulled up as they approached the others. I was amazing just who all had shone up. Ozuma was there along with his crew, Zeo and Wyatt as well. Kai looked around more and was surprised when he say saw Queen and King there was well. How on earth Mr. Dickenson managed to get them involved was beyond him. He took a mental picture of the people he did not recognize. There were quite a few of them. His concentration was broken when he heard his named being called from an all too familiar voice.

_"oh, not him."_ He cringed once again when the young man's voice called his name again.

Kai was them greeted by his former team. Tyson was the last person Kai wanted to see right now.

"Hey there buddy nice to see you again." The young world champ stretched out his arm to Kai. The said blader refused the hand shake and simply followed his team on to the bus. Tyson pouted as he watched his retreating friend ignore him. "Hmph... what's his problem?" He then picked up his things and got in line for the bus.

The demolition boys, not to surprisingly, sat in the back. Flair sat right in front of them need the window."Hey, Flair, do you know what's going on." The captain still had a few questions he wanted answered.

"You mean about the Enforcers? Yeah, I know, but hey that's way you're here, to do some serious training" she said not turning around.

"What kind of training?"

"He didn't tell you? You guys are off to military camp."

Jaws hit the floor as they received this new information. "WHAT?" She turned around to see that the intier bus was now staring at her.

She rubbed the back of his head nervously and gave a weak smile.

_I quess I have alot to talk about. _

* * *

**Phew...now that took forever to do, thank you for the reviews. I love them so much, you guys rock. Now more about the charatures. All I'll need is there name, age, apperence, personality, bitbeast (and up to two attacks), where they are from and their height. Also you can sugest any and all activities you want these guys to do. Thank you again. See you next time. Peace**


	3. Attetion!

**The Beyblades go marching**

_First off, I want to say I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late post. It's just hard to balance school work and two stories. I also want to thank everyone for their reviews thus far. And please, if you are out there, don't be afraid to write what you think. I can't improve my work if you don't tell me whether you like it or not. _

Here is how you can get involved in the story. Describe to me a character that YOU created. I need their looks (hair, clothing, race, eyes) , hight, personality,age ( 14-18 yrs), bey blade description, bitbeast (up to TWO attacks), and if you want you can add in an activity that you want them to do. (such as PT, boxing, or drill). This is just so it can be fun for everyone.

_Well anyway thank you for your comments and heeerrrreee'ssss chapter (pause for a sec.) one...two…__**three**__. Heh...yeah….chapter three. Enjoy.!!_

_

* * *

_

**Attention!**

"WHAT!" was all they could say in a situation like this.

"What?" Flair just looked at them while playing with her cross necklace.

"What do you mean '_what_'? Why the _hell_ are we going to a military camp?" Ian nearly screamed at the top of his lungs. The small girl stopped playing with her necklace and sighed lightly.

"Why," she started, "Mr. Dickenson said that he wanted you guys to do some _serious_ hard core training. And, apparently, that's just what you're getting."

"OK, that explains nothing for me. I want to know just what is going on, and what is going to happen."

"Oh yeah! Mr. D wanted me to tell you guys something."

Ian just leaned back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. The entire bus came to a hush.The dark haired girl pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket and was about to read it. When she lifted her head, all she saw were each of the teens eyes staring daggers at her.

"Hey relax, its not ganna be as bad as you think. Why when I went…"

"Wait a minute, so you've been there before?" Tyson cut her off in mid sentence. "So you know what to expect from all this."

"Well...I uh…you see…it umm." the young girl stammered with her words trying to get them out.

"Hey you guys, chill out. We're not going to gain anything interrogating her." Ray said with a calm voice.

"I've been getting the raw end of the deal sense all this began," Tala turned to Flair, "Will you at least tell me, who are you and what the _fucking hell_ is going on here!"

The vehicle went quite as he waited for his answer.

"Look, there is no reason to get all worked up. I'll explain all you need to know. Eventually."

"Alright, but for now tell us what is going on." Kai spoke in a claim voice.

"Yeah, speak up already. I didn't fly all the why over hear just to hear you babble." Rick called from the front.

There was a slight pause in the air before she spoke. "Alright, I'll tell you what you want to know, but not quite yet. For now I will tell you what is going to happen when we get there." her response was a simple nod.

She began to explain the events that would be taking place when they arrived at there destination. The honey-eyed girl reassured them that it was not at all like the military camps that they were use to hearing about. They had enough of people yelling in their faces back at the Abbey. She could sense the other teens relax a little from this news. The correct way to put it was that they were basically going to a "Team Work Building Camp". However, they would be doing the basic military requirements. This included marching, team-building P.T. (a.k.a. Physical Training), inspection, and other various activities.

"Is that all?" Julia asked sitting next to her brother by the window.

"Yeah, as far as I know."

Julia grunted at the news that they would be doing team building. It was hard enough working with her brother, let alone others.

"Hey, don't be so upset, I have to do it too." Although she has done it before.

"Was it any fun the last time you went?" Max asked

"That's a stupid question! Military camps are never fun." Dunga spat.

"Hey, don't yelling at him you idiot!" Lee shouted.

""What did you call me?" the larger teen glared at the white tiger blader.

Mariah quickly tried to calm her hot headed team mate but clearly needed back up. That's when Ray came to the rescue and quickly restrained his friend. Dunga snorted at the sight of how easily he was restrained. He leaned back in his seat, waiting for the previous question to be answered.

The said girl lend back in her seat slightly. "Let's just say that the very first time I went there, I was already pissed off at everyone within the first four hours." she chuckled as she reminisced a little. Silents was once again choking the air around them. It was getting late as the sun was about to descend behind the mountains. It had been many hours later since the conversation had ended. The bus was filled with bladers talking amoungst themselves or listening to music. Some were reading a book, Kenny was typing on dizzy, and Tyson and Daichi were arguing over the last bag of potato chips. Flair mentally found how each blader had there own funny personality.

"Hey how old you?" Flair was released from her trans when the Wolborg wielder spoke.

"Huh? Oh, seventeen." There was a brief pause as the bladers look at each other in confusion.

"What?" she raised on eyebrow.

"You said you were seventeen. You don't look any older than twelve or thirteen." Spencer replied.

Kai then spoke, "Well if would look a little closer at her _feature_, you can pretty much tell that she has to be older than that."

The others peeked at her "features" and saw what he meant. Ian, being Ian, decided to get a better look, even though _they_ were right in plain sight. This earned him a hard slap in the face. This amused the other bladers. They had been driving around for about two more hours and the driver called to them saying they were about ten minutes away from their destination.

"Finally!" Tyson exclaimed, "I can't wait to get out of this thing. My butt's been a sleep for hours."

Silents.

"No comment." was all that came from Ray.

They soon arrived at what looked like a military camp. The bus stopped in front of an auditorium building. The teens one by one piled out of the van and retrieved their belongings. A tall man in a uniform arrived and told them to follow him without an introduction. The confused teens mumbled quitely then desided to do as they were told.

"Are all military people like this, or just him?" Ian whispered into Flairs' ear.

"Hard to say, my parents AND brother are all military, and they don't act like that."

They entered a building that had no roof. As they turned the corner they could hear other people's voices. Another large man busted through the doors. The crowd went quite as the officer began to speak.

"You will all line up in a **single file** line, approach this table and receive your items. You will be doing this in silents. DO NOT LOSE THEM! IS THAT CLEAR?"

His mighty voice echoed trough the building. Some of the bladers began to tremble as they did as they were told, not wanting to make this mighty mammoth angry. They got into a line and said nothing. One by one each blader approached the table and received their items. They each got a dorm room number, a name tag, PT gear, a hat, set of instruction sheets, a schedule sheet and one out for four colored t- shirts according to what . Near the back, Tala got Flairs' attention.

"Hey is this ganna take long? I have to take a leak."

She looked at him with discus "How should I know?" Unfortunately for them the sergeant that was patrolling the area heard their side conversation.

"I SAID IN **SILENTS!!** WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT GET?" The two teens quickly shut their traps and faced forwards.

'_Yesh, he's worse that Boris. Not by much though.'_ the frighten wolf compared both men in his mind.

Everyone soon got their items and were lead to a large auditorium where they were seated. As people began to chat amongst themselves, a new face arrived onto the stage. Mr. Dickenson.

"Good evening children, it's nice to see you again. I do hope you have fun building good leadership fundamentals with each other. I will not be staying here for too long, as you all know about these Enforces and their dastardly plot, but do not fret I shall return shortly with an up date. Don't think of this as an intense boot camp, we have also added in a few fun activities here and there so its not discoraging. So I will leave you now with good luck and have fun." After his short speech the older man fled the stage. That's when seven military veteran officers entered the stage. One stepped forward and said with a grin.

"Cadets, attention!"

With that each and every blader stood to their feet.

"Welcome... to hell!"

* * *

**Oh my gosh that took soooo long to post. Please don't hate me, just review. And again you can add in your own person to be in on all the action. Well, I hoped you liked it, cause the next one might take some time to post as well. Sorry. But just so you know, I will NOT give up on this story! See you next time!!! Peace!**


	4. A familiar face

**Holy crap! I am SOOOOOOO sorry! I really didn't mean to delay this chapter for so long. PLEASE don't hate me. **

**cries **

**It's just that so much has happened that I never get the time to write any more. But I'm here now and I'm NOT going to quit on this story! **

**huff huff huff (****calms down)**

**Phew! Anyway, as I said before, any one is more than welcome to add a charature to the story. Just give me information on them and I'll see if I could add them in. Also, if you wouldn't mind, I have a lot of girls already. I have only two boys and and one of them is gay. (Did not mean anything by saying that) Not that it's a bad thing, I just need some more guys. But, please, don't think for a second that I wount be interested in what you give me. Once again, I'll give you the list of things that I would like you to send me at the end of this chapter with my final thoughts. Thank you for reading, and now for your well deserved chappi. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Listen up! We have a lot of work to do in a little bit of time. We will start you all of with a briefing on what we know." The head commander's voice was stern and clear. The veteran was wearing his uniform which looked nothing less than absolutely crisp. Almost as if he had dipped his self in starch before appearing on stage. "Major Vex, the lights." The female officer nodded. She turned to the back of the auditorium, hitting the lights as she glance around. The balders watched as a projector gradually made its was to the floor of the stage. Once it stopped a projection appeared showing a picture of what looked like soldiers marching in a formation. Their faces were emotionless, though some of them looked to be no older than twelve. In the back were older bladers range from age twenty to fifty, though the majority were young kids. "These are the faces of your enemies." The older man spoke. "I know that it seams harsh, however, they have long past proven their power." He continued to explain of how each opponent they faced either ended up in the hospital with critical injuries, had disappeared and had not been found, or in severe cases, died. The teens were shocked at what they were hearing! Bladers that could _kill_. The only other person that had sent another blader to the hospital was Bryan, and his attacks weren't even critical.

"With the help of Dr. Judy and her advanced technology, we were able to hack into their system, but only for a short while." a youger looking officer, most liking in his late twenties early thirties, spoke in a calm voice. "We believe that this is the leader of the Enforcers." When the slide changed, the room filled with gasps.

"No way, it can't be. . ."

The projection was a tall man in a purple suit. His hair was a darker purple, his eyes were beady and blood thirsty.

"Barthes!" Miguel jumped from his seat at the sight of his former coach, current enemy. All the memories of what he and his team had been put through came running back with a powerful force. The pain they felt, the anguish they had been out through, the lives they had to damage. And now this? Training younger children how to kill off their opponent? The Hispanic's fist curled up until they were in a tight ball slightly shacking at his side. Mathilda was next to him worried at how much anger was showing on her friend's face.

"Miguel, please calm down." she pleaded. He ignored her.

"Grr." He gritted his teeth letting the growl sound more intimidating than he expected.

"Miguel please! Calm down. Calm down!" she began to lightly pull on his arm, which were surprisingly tense, trying to urge him to be seated.

"Bastard." he said as he slowly seated his self.

"The situation is not in the militarise favor. The Enforcers some how got a hod on state of the art combat weaponry and hacking technology of their own. We are unable to disable anything until we are able to get inside of their build. The location is stll unknown. To make matters worse, each beyblade, as you call them, have their own personal chips that make them even more powerful than normal. In order to disable them, we will need to pick each blader off one by one. This is where you come into play. Mr. Dickenson has informed us that you were the best of the best. Though their are still just a small hand full of you, there should still be a way to take down what we can until more help arrives. As we speak Mr. Dickenson is still trying to get a hold of other powerful bladers that had not been involved in the tournaments."

The room was quit as the man spoke.

"Now then, as we said before, in order to stand a chance against the odd you will need to build major team working skills. This is where we come into play." The officer push a small had held button to switch the image on the projector. This time it was a list of all the teen's names. "These are the groups that you will be in for the remainder of the time. The once in yellow are your leaders, you will follow everything they say." The names read:

A flight- yellow shirts

Commander- Mystel

Cadets: Ozuma

Tyson

Robert

Kevin

Michael

Zeo

Mariam

Claude

Mathilda

Zero

Brooklyn

B Flight: blue shirts

Commander- Ian

Cadets: Oliver

Julia

Ray

Wyatt

Kenny

Garland

Queen

Maria

Gary

Spencer

Hilary

Ian was pleased to see that he would be leading a group for once in his life. He chuckled quitly to his self. The list countinued;

C Flight- black shirts

Commander- Mariah

Cadets: Max

Kane

Eddy

Kai

Sandy

Emily

Miguel

Eunrique

King

Dunga

Daichi

To say Kai say pissed to see his name under Mariah would be an understatement. However, he could not let his emotions get the better of him, he remaind silent. The last list of people soon arrived.

D Flight- green shirts

Commander- Raul

Cadets: Johnny

Rick

Tala

Lee

Bryan

Ming Ming

Joseph

Monica

Steve

Flair

The last flight of people only had eleven people while the rest had twelve. Flair figured that they would be receiving some one once the next load of bladers arrived. This was strange to her. This was nothing like the leadership school she had attended, this was the real deal. The event at present could be life threatening, but they were their last hope apparently.

The slide went up into the ceiling once again, the female commander stepped forward. The activities you will be doing will be to increase your stamina, focus, to power, accuracy, to be able to fight in arm to arm combat, and survival. You will be learning these traits as individual flights. Given the time, you will need to be able to adjust your learning skills as quickly as possible. Understood?" she said

"Yes," their voices rang.

"I can not HEAR YOU!"

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!"

She nodded in approval and stepped back forming a line wit the other officers. The veteran stepped forward once again and began to introduce the other uniform clothed personal. Starting with the female he said we were to address her a Major Vex, the only woman in uniform. Next was Chief Murry, a well tanned man with a body builder frame, followed by Major Wood, an older man, which also looked to be retired. The last two were Admiral Foxwind and General McLoan. The man then introduced his self as four star General Begal. "Now then," he said, "sense introductions are complete, we will begin your training. You will grab your junk and head out side. And you will NOT say a word as you leave the premises."

The bladers did as they were told, each picking up his or her stuff and heading to out side. Once outside, they were lead to three large three-story buildings. Two of them were the dormitories from which each cadet would be staying in separate rooms along with an assigned room mate. The girls had both of the bottom floors, while the boy were given the top two. Once time went by the cadets had found their rooms, unpacked, changed their clothes and came back out side. The bladers got into the groups that were earlier given to them. The commanders were pulled to the side and given a command sheet of how to control a 'flight'.

"Commanders take control of your flights." They found their flights and gave the commands. Each blader stood to attention. "This is how you are to be each and every day. NO exceptions. Now, go back into your rooms. It's lights out in twenty minutes. Any lights on past then will be punished. Flight commanders, have your flight fall out." They did so and were soon heading to their rooms. Ian followed closely behind Spencer.

"What the hell was the point of coming out here just to be told to go back in?" Ian muttered.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!! I know, it's not fair. However the next part of the story just fitt better in to next chapter than it does this one. And MEAN it next time, since you've been waiting so long, I'll have them work like DOGS lol. I'll also start to bring out more of your chartures onto the sene. If you have no idea of what I'm talking about look at the previous chapter and read the bold print. I'm still always up for more people. Remember They are facing a lot of people. So yeah. Thank you, and please no flames, I know it sucked this time. But I'm SOOOOO sorry!! **

**. . . **

**BYE **


End file.
